ABSTRACT The University of Chicago (UC) has supported active clinical and basic research programs as well as community-based research into the epidemiology and socio-cultural factors that contribute to disparities in outcomes of chronic non-communicable diseases in partnership with the University of Ibadan (UI) and the University College Hospital (UCH) for nearly two decades. Our ongoing D43 ?International Partnership for Interdisciplinary Research Training in Chronic Non-Communicable Diseases and Disorders Across the Lifespan? training program was designed to deepen research methods skills amongst trainees in clinical research and introduce important research methods dimension consistent with the needs expressed by in country collaborators. The program in NCDs has gained visibility across the entire continent of Africa through our significant contribution to several networks engaged in interdisciplinary research including the African Organization for Research and Training in Cancer (AORTIC), Sickle CHARTA (Consortium for Health, Advocacy, Research and Training in Africa for Sickle Cell Disease) and the Global Alliance for Clean Cookstoves. The program has established and strengthened training in clinical research through the UChicago Global Clinical Research Network; specifically recruited participants who wish to conduct interdisciplinary patient oriented research. In total the D43 training program has trained 10 scientists and physicians at pre- and post-doctoral levels in long-term intensive programs, 11 junior faculty and pre-doctoral students in medium- term trainings at the University of Chicago, and over 1,083 individuals have participated in short-term trainings and workshops hosted at the University of Ibadan including over 100 physicians, 188 nurses, pharmacists, psychologists, epidemiologists, and other health care providers. Four trainees have attained Professorial rank and several trainees have developed high-quality research projects in collaboration with mentors in and outside Nigeria. In-Country Program Directors are now confident that they can sustain the trajectory of this highly successful research training program and implement their own program with support from UC and other international partners. We now propose a one year planning grant to identify gaps and training needs for NCD research, evaluate existing research capacity in the country and recruit potential trainees and training partner Institutions in Nigeria. Planning activities will include three in-person meetings of all stakeholders in Nigeria, multiple conference calls and one workshop including UC partners to develop a research training strategy for a competitive new D43 application from Ibadan in the future. Through the proposed research-training program, we hope to further deepen research method skills amongst trainees and faculty, consolidate and enhance existing research capacity within UI and other institutions in Nigeria. Together with our International partners, we will expand research projects to develop truly sustainable interdisciplinary teams of NCD researchers and develop evidence-based interventions to reduce deaths from cancer, diabetes, sickle cell disease and asthma.